Kidnapped And Mailed To One Direction
by IWuvCarrots
Summary: A sixteen year old girl gets to meet one direction for her b-day, after month later she gets kidnapped, held hostage for a month, then going AROUND the world for being hostage. and you have to read more if you wanna know more...


Kidnapped & mailed to One Direction.

Ok so this my FIRST story i made so... Hope you like -_- (meh!)

Chapter one

My name is Shea. But all of my friends call me pops. I live in Canada, I'm 15, I have short curly brown hair and I have beautiful brown eyes and my favourite group is ONE DIRECTION! :D.

So today it's the freaking last day of school and I can't wait until I get out of these freaking boring classes.

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG"

"SUMMER!" Said the class. We all ran out the school. When I say all I mean all the FREAKING students !

" so Pops, you coming for celebration?" Said my BFF Tiara

"HELL YEAH!"

I screamed. Me ,Tiara and some of our friends Lili , Gia and Tina went to tiara place. She was kinda rich, so am i but a little less. Her place was HUGE !

" so... What do we do first?" Said Gia.

" LET'S GO IN THE POOL!" Lili yelled.

" last one is a stink bomb! " I yelled competitively.

We all ran to the pool and jumped all at the same time.

" ok so it's nobody!" Gia said.

We all slashed , played Marco Polo and diving. It was really fun.

" Girls dinner is served !" Tiara's mom said in a flowery voice.

" COMING! " said tiara.

Tiara's mom made my favourite.

Tacos.

" OH MY GOD THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!" I screeched.

" you're welcome Shea " she said,

we all sat down and I ate my tacos like Niall .

" well someone's hungry! " Tina said.

" oh ha ha ! " I said sarcastically with my mouth full.

We chatted for a while and we went home.

" bye pops see you tomorrow! "

" bye tiara! " I said .

I went back home , we live not very far from each other, we're like a block away. I got in the house and my dad was on the couch watching my big brother play far cry 4 and I don't know where's mom, she must be taking a shower.

" Hey Dad!"

"Hey baby cakes !" He said , he always call me that.

" hey little sis. " Jeremy said

" hey fatty! " I said ,

believe me or not, he was quite fat.

" oh ha ha "he said.

" so how was you're party." Dad said.

" Great! Oh! By the way I'm going at tiara's tomorrow."

"Ok!" Dad said .

I got exited and I ran to my room to do a dance . Yeah I know I don't dance in front of my family! I decide to go on my laptop and look on the one direction site to see when are they coming.

'July 26 2015 at the bell centre'

I literary choked on air. I mean July 26! It's my fucking birthday! Holy shit, I'm dying! My mom burst the door open to see me choking happily.

" oh no not again." My mom sighed.

She went to go get me a bottle of water. She threw it to me gently and I drank the bottle .

"Thanks!" I said panting

" let me guess, you saw a hot picture of harry shirtless?"

" no! It's way better than that!"

" Harry naked?"

" dude, are you perverted or what?"

" don't talk like that to me."

" then, stop saying perverted stuff about my man!"

" yeah I guess you got a point. So what was the choking about?"

"Nothing ." I said ,Mom sighed and got out of my room. Suddenly I had an idea. Since I'm the best hacker in this family, I hacked in my father's email and send messages to my mom.

'Kay?'

'Yeah?'

'I've have the best present for Shea!'

'And what's that?'

'One direction VIP tickets'

'Why not ordinary tickets?'

' well she has to see them one day.'

'Ok'

'She will have to bring a friend Im sure it's gonna be Tiara.'

'Ok'

'Why not you go tell her now '

'Ok'

My mom sent the message. Quickly went on twitter like if I was there for like ten minutes. My mom broke the silent .

"Um Shea "

I literary jumped.

" OH MY GOD! CAN YOU KNOCK FIRST! YOU FREAKING GAVE ME A HEART ATACK! JESSUS CHRIST!"

I screeched at her.

" sorry" she said

" what do you want me to do? "

" ummm... Actually I'm here for you to say something."

She said. Play it cool Shea play it cool.

" and what is this 'thing' you want to say?"

"you're getting 1D VIP tickets and you can go with your friend Tiara so Please don't freak out."

" YES!" I said, I got up hugged my mom in surprise, she made a big 'oomph' sound.

" U da best ma!"

" I know " she said and she left.

' good job Shea! Good job!' I said in my head.

And I called tiara. She's going to freak out!


End file.
